Kristian Holt
Personality Kristian's personality is very much that of the stereotypical Troll. He holds his oaths as a part of his lifeblood. He also holds his emotions inside, most of the time. His tasks as Knight give him pride and honour, but his true passion lies in his craft. He understands that he needs to be the arm of protection for the Dreaming, but he hopes that one day he can settle down and simply work in the forge. As is the norm with his kind, he hides his passion behind a mask of duty. His love for his liege lady, Branwen Wilde, is a deeply kept secret and he does his best to keep it that way. Regardless of the fact that this affection is unrequieted he still pursues her with his loyalty and deeds, hoping she may one day return his feelings. While his mannerisms and appearance may put off the impression of an oafish, slow learned individual, nothing could be further from the truth. Kristian is a master tactitian and warrior. While he is extremely slow to open up, once he has befriended someone he will aid them in any way he is able. Sheet Attributes: :Physical: Strength 4 (5), Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 :Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 :Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: :Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 1, Intimidation 2, Kenning 1 :Skills: Crafts 3, Drive 2, Etiquette 1, Leadership 1, Melee 4, Survival 3 :Knowledges: Gremayre 2, Lore 1, Medicine 1, Politics 1 Advantages: :Backgrounds: Chimera 3, Resources 2, Title 2, Treasures 2, Experience 1 :Glamour: 4 :Willpower: 8 :Banality: 3 :Arts: Primal 3 :Realms: Fae 2, Nature 3, Prop 2 :Musing Threshold: Helping Those In Need :Merits: Blessing of Atlas (5pts), Loyal Heart (2pts), Reputation (2pts) :Flaws: Shrinking Violet (2pts), Changeling's Eyes (1pt), Echoes (3pts), Mild Phobia (1pt) Specialties Strength: Upper Body ::Kristian has always been stronger than other boys his age. When he was 10 he began applying that strength to working in a smithy. He has gained tremendous upper body strength from his tasks around the forge. Dexterity: Steady Hand ::Smithing, especially of chimerical items, is difficult work. One's hands must stay steady and true in order to ensure that the precious materials are not wasted. Stamina: Tireless ::Throughout his time as a soldier for House Fiona, Kristian has learned that outlasting your opponent is a good tactic for victory. He has utilized his Troll birthright to outlast his opponents and fulfill his duties regardless of his physical condition. Crafts Chimerical Smithing ::Kristian has worked as a chimerical smith for eight years. Throughout this training he has learned that he has a true calling for the art. Though working with chimerical items is more difficult for him than it would be for a nocker or boggan, his work and his dedication have granted him prowess in the craft. Melee Axes ::Kristian's training as a knight and his weapons affinity (as a Troll) has given him a superior ability with weapons of the axe family. Merits Blessing of Atlas ::On a quest that Kristian undertook in the Dreaming, he was given this blessing. However, the trek in the Dreaming changed him in other ways not so benevolent (see Changeling Eyes and Echoes below.) His peers see this blessing as a sign that he is destined to become a great hero of their kith, but Kristian is not so sure. Loyal Heart ::Kristian sees his oaths as a part of himself, no more likely to be thrown off as an arm or a leg is to be lost. To this end, he does everything in his power to fulfill any task backed by his word. Reputation ::Because of his prowess on the battlefield, his keen eye for the art of smithing, and the Blessing he recieved during his quest in the Dreaming, Kristian has earned the respect of his fellow kith and the notice of many others in the Seelie Court, especially House Fiona. Flaws Shrinking Violet ::Kristian has always been shy. It's not that he is ignorant of social situations, his mind just tends to focus on other things. After he Chrysalized, he found a whole group of people who felt this way in his kith. Regardless of this feeling, he still finds himself at odds in situations where more of the other kithain are present. Changeling's Eyes ::Upon Kristian's return from a quest in the Dreaming, it was noticed that his strength had increased greatly, however his eyes shone with an inhuman gleam. Regardless of his mein, Kristian's eyes are always a striking golden color. The light hitting them just right can shift this to an amber tone, but that too is quite inhuman. Needless to say, this feature does not help his ability to blend in with normal people. Echoes ::Because of his Blessing and the strengthening of his Troll bloodline, Kristian has a severe reaction to some of the more common superstitions associated with faeries. (Moderate Level of Flaw) Mild Phobia ::This is something that has been with Kristian since well before his Chrysalis. A wave of storms raced along the state of Wisconsin in the summer of 1995. Kristian was outside in the large field used for cattle grazing, flying his kite. Just as the storm rolled in he was struck by lightning. Thankfully, he survived but he has been terrified of thunder ever since. This also pertains to thunderous sounds: the sonic boom of a fighter jet, the sound of thunder in a movie theatre, the low rumble of drums, etc. Backgrounds Chimera ::Kristian has a full suit of armor that is chimerical. In the mundane world it appears as a leather jacket, chaps, gloves, boots, and his motorcycle helmet. The entire outfit does not need to be worn as each piece is independent of one another. He also has a lighter jacket that serves as a light coat of armor. In addition he has a chimerical warhammer that is represented by a small smithing hammer. Resources ::As bodyguard and handyman to a sidhe baroness, Kristian has a decent amount of money put away. He is more likely to use it for random things than housing, as his patron is liable to provide him a home. Title ::Kristian was Knighted by Count Bedwyr of House Fiona five years ago based upon exemplary prowess in battle and the fulfillment of a quest put upon him. Treasure ::After Kristian's dream quest, Count Bedwyr granted Kristian an heirloom of his choice. The axe on the rack presented caught Kristian's eye and seemed to call to the young Troll. He requested the item and was granted it without question. The axe in question is enchanted so that when worn on his person (across his back or at his belt) it is invisible to most. When drawn in battle, or even simply held in the hand, or when not on his person, the axe is fully visible. (Veiled Eyes, Level 2) Experience ::Kristian has been a Knight of House Fiona for a long time and has been in many battles and quests in the service to his lord. This has afforded him a good amount of experience as a Changeling. Life Events The Chrysalis ::I was in the corn fields when it happened. The thick white clouds billowing over the ground like the gates of Avalon had opened and let forth their mists across the lands. Inhuman screams and bellows erupted beyond the stalks, just out of sight. Following the sounds, I emerged on a battlefield unlike any I had ever heard of. Creatures of dream and fantasy come to life lay scattered among the plain. Ogres, Griffon, Unicorns, Pegassi, Trolls, and Elves battled for supremacy of my family's farm. ::I stared, bewildered, at the sight until a large creature, an Ogre perhaps noticed my position. He lumbered forward with a shambling gait his large maul raised high over his head. I was unarmed as it was and terrified, being only eight years-old. I dropped to the ground and covered my head with my hands. I felt the earth rise up around me and cover me. I felt the clash of the maul as it hammered against the dome that the earth supplied. Looking up I could see through an opaque dome surrounding me. I rose and the dome adjusted to my shape, only not my shape. I was taller and built better by far. Large muscles lined my arms, legs, and chest. My clothes were gone, replaced by a suite of chainmail, gauntlets, and greaves. The skin that was visible, a bare patch of arms and hands was a shade of light blue. And most noticable of all, (if not by sight, but by simple feel), was the set of short horns on my forehead. What had I become? Was this some sort of trance? Was I truly lying unconcious in the fields, baking under, the summer heat? I was brought back to my senses by another tolling clang against the dome by the Ogre's maul. The shield would not last much longer, that much I knew. I searched for some weapon, something to aid me in my inevitable battle with this creature. Scouring the ground for something, (the mists obscured the most of the floor), my hand rested upon a large metal haft. Bringing the object up I saw that it was an axe of some black metal, crude but it would be effective against the creature before me. Another toll rang from the maul and the dome surrounding me shattered in opalescent shards. I rolled to the side and flung my new weapon out towards the creatures legs. I felt the sharp connection of blade versus flesh and bone, heard the loud crack as the blade severed the creature's knee and watched as the Ogre toppled to the ground writhing and flailing in agony. Unfourtunately, my actions, (and the Ogre's wails), did not go unnoticed. ::As I rose, three Orcish creatures had broken from the main fray and started for my position. I had to escape but their was no way out, I knew the attackers would persue me for the length of the field. Finding some form of inner strength, I held my ground. The persuers advanced two with odd curved blades, the other with a large spiked mace. Their expression said they knew they were going to be victorious against me. I held the axe before me, ready for their attack. Suddenly, a large body rushed to intercept my assailants. Long double-sided blade tore through flesh and bone alike, cleaving the orcs in half at the waist. ::I looked to my savior and saw another blue skinned, horned creature. I recognized the face, my father's stable master, Harlan, looked at me and smiled through sharp fangs, nearly long enough to be tusks. "Welcome to your world, boy." he rumbled. "Let's get you back home." Taking me by the hand he led me back through the stalks. Slowly, the mists retreated, the sounds softened, and the world seemed exactly as I had left it. But I knew, that if I looked hard enough, that world of dreams would be visible once more. : :The Ranch: ::After my Chrysalis, my parents sent me to a ranch in Wyoming that was the seat of a noble court, as part of a deal they made with a noble of House Fiona. Tears were shed, goodbyes were said, and I was whisked away. Upon arrival I was greeted by the Count of the freehold, Count Bedwyr, ap Fiona. He was a stately man who seemed quite fond of me. He placed me with his best Blacksmith and told the man to train me in the ways of the forge and the ways of battle. The Blacksmith was also a troll, but his other apprentices were short, rather foul-mouthed kids with a keen eye for detail, Nockers I would later find out make the best craftsmen of the Changelings. I was trained in the art of smithing, the use of various weapons, and the faerie magics. I was also given a formal education in the mundane way. Most of it was taught at the ranch by another Changeling, but still it was sufficient, I wasn't especially intelligent but I got by well enough. Count Bedwyr visited me often and watched me as I grew and progressed in my trade and skills. Finally one day he called me to his court. : :The Quest: ::I was 13 when the Count called me to his court. I was being petitioned for Knighthood of his court. This was a great honour since I was considered a commoner and not already of noble descent. I needed to complete a quest before I was Knighted. I was to go into the wilderness beyond the ranch and find an amulet that was in a cave in the mountains to the west of the ranch.Eager to find a place in the Count's court, I grabbed what I felt I would need and set off. ::I was garbed in a set of chainmail I had made complete with gauntlets and greaves. A warhammer I had crafted during my time in the forge. And a days worth of supplies. My first day was met with an encounter in the forests beyond the ranch borders. The Chimera was big. Larger than a lion, three heads occupied its front, one of an eagle, one of a cat, another of a bull. Its tail, more than five feet in length, was tipped by the head of a snake. It charged me from the trees and I was caught off guard. The bull's head caught me in the ribs and sent me into a nearby tree. I fought back, ignoring the pain. The most I could do at first was defend. Finally, I was able to find my footing and put on an offensive. The battle ended with the heads of the Chimera being bashed in and me sustaining a few broken ribs and some abrasions. ::After the first day, I began to grow hungry. A creature with my kith's size goes through a large amount of food in order to stay healthy. I had ran out of rations and was running low on water. I had made it to the foothills, but my true destination lay deep within one of the mountains. The dry air of the midwest had started to take its toll, I was beginning to fatigue. Dropping to my knees at the food of a path leading into the mountains and hopefully, my destination, I called to the earth. Trolls have always been associated with the earth, we draw our strength from the land we are the embodiment of Nature's protectors and to a select few the earth may grant us its allegiance. I was one of the select few. Calling to the land for water and food, I felt a slow rumble course through the mountain side. A cleft had broken open and clear cold water poured from the crack. Using my skin, I gathered as much as I could and drank my fill. I once again called to Mother Earth for food and from a tree nearby I heard a soft thump. Following the sound, (and being sure not to lose my trail), I came upon an apple tree. Apples were not common in this part of the country but I did not question. I gathered as much as my pack would allow and took a few for a meal there. By the time I was finished, night had fallen. ::The next day, I set off into the mountains. Nothing impeded my journey save the cold air and the rocky path. Finally, I reached a cave. It was dark and seemed to go down deep into the mountain. This had to be my destination. I camped outside the entrace that night and delved into the pit the next morning. ::The cave was coldand dark. I used the sunrod given to me by one of the nobles and treked further into the depths. Come to find out the cave was a labirynth. I must've spent three or four days in the cave, tracking and backtracking my own footsteps to make little progress. Finally, I was able to see it. A large central space with a giant crystal spire sticking from the ground, and in the spire, the amulet. One last task was barring my path. Patrolling the room was a large Cave Drake. ::Completely black, at least fifteen feet long with razor sharp teeth and claws, it loped about the crystal in a circular pattern. Steeling myself, I entered the cavern. The drake noticed me immediately and charged. I did not expect a creature as large as this one to move as swiftly as it did. I was slapped with a masive tail and sent into a side wall. The reverberations of my collision echoed in the chamber. Pushing myself away from the wall, I took a defensive stance. The creature rushed me again, I leapt from its path and swing my hammer at its ribs. The hammer made contact but a dull toll was the only effect. The creature was made of solid rock. The battle lasted hours, charge, dodge, attack, charge dodge, attack. Occasionally the creature would slash at me with its talons, but the chain held. I was beginning to fatigue though. I panted heavily as I prepared for another rush. The creature seemed to sense my wariness and began to stalk me. It flicked at me with its tail, pushing me into a corner, I knew I was done for. The tail came down and pinned me to the ground. I felt my ribs begin to crack under the strain. I felt fear begin to grip me, I was going to fail, my life was going to end here. Then something broke. I couldn't fail, I had to suceed. It was my destiny to be a Knight, I was going to beat this. I was a troll, I could move mountains and hold the world on my shoulders if need be. I planted my palms against the smooth ground of the chamber and pressed against the tail strapped against my back. I felt the ground start to crack under the pressure, but the tail was moving. Inch, by inch, by inch. I called out to all my ancestors for strength and found it, I felt my blood boil and my strength increase as I shoved off from the ground, sending the tail igh to the ceiling. I felt the rage of by blood flowing through me as I rushed the black lizard and drove my hammer into its skull. The sound of crunching rock and split flesh eruoted from the creature's head and it fell. ::Bleeding from multiple scratches, bruised beyond recognition, and broken I turned my attention to the crystal spire. Still feeling the blood boiling under the surface I raised my hammer, (still drippin gthe blood of the drake), and flung it at the spire. The head sailed end over end until it struck the crystal, both hammer and spire shattered instantly. What was left was a large glowing ruby amulet beset by two golden lions. I took my prize and began to backtrack my steps to leave the cave. It took me another three days to leave and another two to return to the ranch. Nature was with me, for each night I did not want for a shelter to sleep or food to eat or fresh water to drink, the land provided all. Finally I returned, my armor battered, my hammer missing, my body broken. I stumbled into the hall of the Count and fell. The amulet slid across the hall and landed at Count Bedwyr's feet. The last I remember was being lifted from the floor and carried away, the Count's family's faces full of both pride and worry. : :The Knight: ::After my recovery, I was presented before the court. Kneeling before Count Bedwyr I took my oaths. To uphold the name of House Fiona, to protect those who are in need, to strive to preserve the Dreaming, and to vanquish my foes with swift passion. I rose and was presented my weapon, a large Hill Axe with a spell of visual masking on it. ::I had done it. I had become a Knight. But there were reprecussions to the achievement of my quest. I later found, that any task I took while in the towns and cities required some form of exertion on my part. It was as if my call on the earth had placed an imperitive on my abilities. In contrast, I didn't have to try that much in wilderness settings. Also, my strength I did exert a great deal of force over the course of the quest but... not enough to actually build as much muscle as I had. But the worst consequence of the quest was what happened to my eyes. My eyes had been a coblt blue before I left, now pools of gold shown where my irises had been. Some of the other changelings saw this as a great thing others saw it as a frightening prospect. I saw it as someting that was. I didn't want to be noticed as much as it did, but I couldn't do anything to prevent it from being so I countinued in my duties and training. ::I had been given my own forge and the ability to do my own projects. I remade my armor, (this time as full plate), I also made a new warhammer, in addition I crafted a lighter chain coat. Beyond that, most of my work was given off to other soldiers and nobles. ::My duties as a Knight were mostly militant. We were to protect the freehold in the event of an attack, and while there were few they were long and tiring. The other time was spent participating in tournaments for the entertainment of the Court. My skill on the battlefield was great. I sought after the weak points in my opponents' defenses and, when the time was right, struck hard and true with the strength given to me by my blood. : :The Lady: ::Throughtout all of this, one thing has driven my heart to fulfil the goals I set my mind to. Only a few months after my arrival at the Count's ranch did I meet his daughter's, Branwen and Glynis. Glynis the older of the two was the optiome of female beauty, any man would have dreams of her in his bed. However, my eyes fell to Branwen. Her beauty lay not in her physical appearance but in her manner. She held herself as a queen and I saw her as such. being only eight at the time, I was made the brunt of their jokes and took them with lowered eye and soft chuckle. Over the course of time, the three of us became friends. ::As my childhood faded into adolescence, I felt my emotions for Branwen grow a thousand fold. I kept these feelings to myself, not being one for social situations, even more so amongst those of the High Sidhe. I found myself, at times, berating myself for feeling such things for someone of her kith for it was said that Trolls could only find true happiness amongst their own but I could feel no such love for anyone but Branwen. ::The thought of being closer to her was what drove me to seek Knighthood, her face that drove me to return to the Court and present the Count with his token, her voice that rang in my ears as the Drake drove me into the earth, she was the one I wanted to impress, her and no one else. ::I believe the Count knew of my feelings or at least had a hunch, for at the age of 15 he placed another oath on me. I was to be Branwen's protector, her bodyguard. She was also a Knight and while she had no hardships in taking care of herself, her father wished more protection for her, I seemed the best candidate, apparently. I took the oath to protect her from harm and see her safely through any trial. She seemed pleased by this arrangment and I am happy to keep her safe and be by her side. Anything more, will have to come from her, for now I keep my tongue and my feelings to myself. Freebie Expenditures ::Attributes: Strength: 5, Dexterity: 5, Appearance: 5 (Total: 15) ::Abilities: Alertness: 2, Melee: 2 (Total: 4) ::Advantages: Resources: 1, Title: 2, Willpower: 5, Prop: 6 (Total: 14) ::Merits: Reputation: 2 (Total: 2) ::Total Freebies Spent: 35 Category:Character Concepts Category:Changeling Category:Trolls Category:House Fiona